The Story of Their Daughter
by Drene Ash
Summary: Rated for l8r chapters.Inuyasha and kagome find out their daughter fell back in time. was this sesshoumaru's fault? better than it sounds.
1. the call to the castle

Ok this is my first fanfic so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...blah blah blah

Ch. 1 The Call to the Castle

"Owwwww…" Kagome moaned as she sat down on a fallen tree in the middle of a small clearing.

She and the others had decided to rest for the night after a long journey of hunting for jewel shards. So far, they hadn't come across anything. Although the only reason they had even been traveling all day was because someone from a nearby village had told them of jewel shards in the west just before Sesshoumaru's territory. The second Inuyasha heard the news of a possible jewel shard, he had everyone get ready to leave. It was only right before they left that he learned where they were heading. Inuyasha didn't protest, but you could tell by his eyes that didn't want to go, probably because he new that it was likely that he would run into his half-brother, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had had a small fight with Inuyasha on the way to the west which, of course, resulted in her sitting the hanyou multiple times. So, ever since their small quarrel, Kagome had been walking instead of having Inuyasha carry her. By the time they decided on a good place to set-up camp, Kagome had blisters on her feet, or so it felt.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Said Sango, who had been worried about Kagome ever since the small fight between her and the stubborn Inuyasha.

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha yelled from a tree above Sango, "Well her feet wouldn't be hurting so much if she just minded her own business and didn't sit me so many times!"

"Inuyasha, I just wanted to know what was wrong with you. You were looking around like something was about to jump from the behind the bushes." Said Kagome, while digging through her bag for soap and other bathing supplies. Just then, she glanced around to find Shippo. She new he was probably sitting behind a tree somewhere nibbling on the chocolate bar she gave him.

"Kagome, are you going to take a bath?" Sango asked while grabbing herself a change of clothes.

"Yes, right after I find Shippo. I know he's got to be covered in chocolate." She replied with a slightly tired look on her face.

"Well I'll go find a spring while you look for him." Sango said as she set her change of clothes down and left on her quest for a hot spring. She new Kagome really needed to get away from Inuyasha and just relax.

Soon she found a beautiful spring. It had crystal clear water, with giant Cherry trees lining the side. She noticed all of the boulders and spotted where Miroku would probably hide.

After a few moments taking in the spring's gorgeous beauty, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Realizing she left the camp unarmed, she felt a sudden strike of fear bolt through her. Then she heard something that calmed her instantly.

"Sango?" Said Kagome as she noted how relieved Sango must have been to know it was only her. "I found Shippo and decide to just come find you. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright; I needed an adrenaline rush anyway." Sango Replied with an almost unnoticeable sigh. "Did you warn the pervert?"

With a grin on her face, she replied, "I hit him so hard he passed out, but knowing Miroku he's probably already on his way here."

With that said, Kagome set down all of her bathing things, as well as the change of clothes Sango had left at camp. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo then undressed and waded into the warmly inviting spring. Kagome first started to scrub all the chocolate off of Shippo. When she was finished with bathing the little kitsune, she carried him to shore and got him dressed in a small pair of PJ's that she'd brought him from the future. Kagome was about to send Shippo back to camp when she heard a twig snap from the other side of the spring.

"Sango!" She said only loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't worry I was prepared for this." She replied with a smirk on her face.

Sango had piled up stones under water, right at her feet. She took in a breath and dived under the surface. When her head came up she was at the far side of the spring. She slowly came up until the water was at her hips. With one arm over her chest, and the other filled with a hand full of stones, she through the hard rocks over at the boulders. Then a few "owws" were heard and a defeated Miroku came crawling out of his hiding place, ready to beg for mercy.

"Ladies please, with all due respect, I was just making sure that no one was spying on you." Said Miroku, trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't want to here it you perverted baka!" Screamed Sango at the top of her lungs.

"Miroku, just take Shippo back to camp." Said Kagome, knowing that Sango was about to smack him.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." He said hoping to get out of there before Sango was able to hit him.

As Miroku left with Shippo, Sango and Kagome started to relax back into the water. Kagome was so relaxed that she jumped when Sango started to speak.

"Kagome," Sango asked in an unsure voice, "What did you and Inuyasha fight about?"

Kagome, quickly remembered the reason but didn't want Sango to know 'I knowInuyasha was trying to scent kikyou… the look in his eye's showed itclearly_'_

"Oh…you know, I don't really remember it's just that he was acting strange, that's all." Kagome was _kinda_ telling the truth but not quite all of it. Thankfully Sango didn't ask her any more questions.

When Sangoe was done with her bath she left for camp. Kagome was still at the spring stuck with her unwanted thoughts 'How can Inuyasha still love Kikyou after she tried to kill him several times…I thought maybe he would see passed her, maybe admit his true feelings for me'

'Well…I guess I should head back to camp before Sango comes looking for me.' Kagome thought as she started to put her clothes on.

When she was finished she picked up her things and walked back to camp. Only a few steps away from the spring Kagome heard someone jump down from a tree behind her. Her heart was beating so fast that it was getting hard to breathe. She new it wasn't Inuyasha or any of her other friends, because they were all back at camp. Then she heard a girl's voice.

"Kagome, I am a servant for Lord Sesshoumaru...He has requested that you and Inuyasha come to his castle." Kagome turned around to see the girl. What she saw shocked her.

The girl could be no more that twelve years old. She had brown hair which was pulled neatly into a ponytail. Her eye's were the same color of Inuyasha's during the new moon. What was really astonishing, was the girls clothing. She was wearing a pair of blue-jeans, and a black tank top. Kagome looked more closely and noticed something that almost made her faint. The young girl had a silver chain necklace around her neck, but not just any necklace, it was Kagome's. The one her mother had given her on her 12th birthday.

"Why do you have my necklace and why are you dressed like that!" Kagome yelled. She was more confused than anything else.

"You will know soon enough just make sure you are at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle in a week…Then you will know everything." The girl then jumped up into the air and was gone.

Kagome was so frustrated that she thought she was going to throw up. She slowly walked back to camp thinking, 'Who was that girl…Why did she have my necklace…Is she from the future like me?'

When Kagome got back to camp everyone except Inuyasha was asleep. He was in a tree, as always.

'I guess I have to tell him about the girl and Sesshoumaru.' The thought of going to Sesshoumaru's castle made her stomach twist.

"Inuyasha" She said.

"what!" He said, mad, because he was almost asleep.

Kagome took in a deep breath then blurted out, "We're going to Sesshoumaru's castle."

I know this chapter sucks… but after you learn who the girl is that called kagome to sesshy's castle it will be a lot more interesting…until then…

I live in a dream…but I will return!


	2. the dream bender, mika

I only got one review! C'mon ppl I know you can do better than that! Oh and in this chapter you have to know what a Dream Bender is.

Dream Bender-A girl that was born from a hanyou and a miko. Each Dream Bender possesses a sacred fan, Fan of Hope, Fan of Life, Fan of Death, ect. A Dream Bender has the power to control dreams, except her own, and can create illusions, (she can change her scent and appearance) but her power to control dream and create illusions can not work on other Dream Benders. She also has the powers of her fan which she can use in battle. When she doesn't use her fan she can use her hanyou abilities.

Fan or Dreams- The sacred Fan of Dreams is the most powerful sacred fan ever made.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said in a sleepy daze.

Kagome told him about the girl, and about how she was wearing clothes from the future. Finally, Kagome told about the necklace that she was wearing. Inuyasha was wide awake by the time Kagome finished telling her story.

"So when are we going to leave for Sesshoumaru's castle?" Kagome asked, thinking about what the girl had said.

"In the morning I guess…But why would he want to talk to me?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

When they finished their discussion, they both went to sleep, Kagome in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha in his tree.

**At Sesshoumaru's castle **

"Mika! Mika! Rin is so happy you're back! Where did you go? Did you miss Rin?" A seven-year-old hyper Rin ran to the girl with a giant hug.

"Yes Rin I missed you. I went to speak with Kagome, as Lord Sesshoumaru requested."

Mika replied with a warm smile at Rin. 'Oh Kami…I never thought I would be so happy to be here! It reminds me so much of home.'

Mika loved being at Sesshoumaru's castle. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been. It had Japanese maple's lining the main walkway to the castle's entrance, a small spring on the east side of the property, and giant Cherry tree's everywhere. She realized that even _her_ home wasn't as nice as this.

"Master Jaken! Look Mika is back!" Rin yelled to the ugly toad that was running over to the two girls.

"I can see that you stupid girl!" He finally stopped running as he approached Mika and Rin, "Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you in his study, Mika."

"Why?" She asked as she shot a curious look at the toad.

"I am not permitted to tell you" Jaken replied in an important voice.

'So…He doesn't know.' Mika then thanked Jaken even though she shouldn't have and started walking through the castle to Sesshoumaru's study. Soon she reached her destination and opened the door. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk writing a letter to the Lord of the Northern Lands.

"I've been waiting for you to return…" Sesshoumaru said with out looking up from his letter, "I have another task I need you to do."

"What do need?" Mika looked at him hoping she could leave soon. Being in Lord Sesshoumaru's study always made her feel uneasy.

"You told the human girl and Inuyasha to come to my castle, did you not?" Mika nodded her head, "Well…now I would like you to follow them…and make sure they get here alive…you are dismissed."

Mika then almost ran out of the room. 'Uhhh…I hate being in there!'

She slowly walked down the hall and to the room she was provided with. On her way, she passed many servants. 'I wonder why Lord Sesshoumaru has so many servants… there's only really Rin, Jaken, Himself, and me…That's right… why am I here…why did he save that night I was attacked…must have been Rin who asked him to save me…' Mika then dismissed the thought when she noticed she was at her room.

She then opened the door and walked in. She glanced around to make sure everything was in order and that the maids had not messed with any of her things. 'This room is really quite beautiful.'

The room really was…It had blood red drapes around the glass door to the balcony and a matching bed-spread. To the right of her there was a giant closet that held her three changes of clothes that she had brought with her. At the opposite side of the room was a large vanity table, which had her make-up and perfume on it.

After a few moments of taking in its beauty she left the room and walked down to the first floor. She left the castle and was about to leave the property when Rin came up to her.

"Where is Mika going… Is Mika leaving…Doesn't Mika want to stay with Rin…" At this the little girl started crying. Mika walked over and gave her a hug.

"No Rin don't cry…I'm just doing something for Lord Sesshoumaru…Rin you know I love you… you're like the sister I never had." Mika said trying to comfort Rin. Rin stopped crying when she heard this and smiled.

"Rin loves Mika too…please come back soon" Mika then hugged Rin one last time and left the grounds. 'That little girl is so sweet…I hope when the time comes to leave, I can'

Unknowing to Mika someone else had seen the whole thing happen. 'She's not human like she claims to be.' thought Lord Sesshoumaru.

**Back with Inuyasha and the others**

"Inuyasha! Come on that girl said we have to be there in one week!" screamed Kagome as she ran ahead of the others. Inuyasha didn't want to go to his brother's castle and she new that, but the girl was making her wonder. 'Who was that girl…how did she know my name, Sesshoumaru couldn't have told her…he doesn't even know my name, why would he even care…to him I'm probably Inuyasha's wench!' Kagome made a face at the thought.

"I'm in no hurry to get there." Inuyasha replied as he fell behind again. "How about we camp here for the night." It was starting to get dark and they would be at Sesshoumaru's castle in about two more days.

"Yeah…I think we should rest here so we can get an early start tomorrow." Said Sango in agreement as she set down her things.

"Fine…but we have to leave as soon as possible." Said an irritated kagome.

Soon after they had camp all set-up, and a fire going, Kagome made some Ramen and everyone ate. When they were finished they all sat around the roaring fire.

Then, Inuyasha suddenly jumped up from his spot by the fire.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily.

Mika then landed on the far side of the clearing.

"Hello Inuyasha," said the young girl.

"Inuyasha! That's her! That's the girl I was talking about!" Suddenly Kagome didn't feel sleepy any more.

"Why is a girl like you working for Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at Mika with his hand on the Tetsusaiga's (A/N: I don't care how you spell it!) hilt, ready to draw.

"Inuyasha…are you mad that there is someone out in this world that favors your brother over you? Well just so you know, I personally think you are the better brother." Mika said in a calm almost emotionless tone.

"Feh…so who are you?" Still mad but somehow pleased with the compliment Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.

"You really want to know…well fine then." Mika pulled a fan out of the back pocket of her jeans and wave it in front of her face. When she finished everyone saw what she really was.

Mika had ears just like Inuyasha only brown. Her eyes were the same shade of gold as his as well.

"You're a hanyou!" Shouted Shippo

Inuyasha then sniffed the air and what he smelled was familiar. It was a mix between his scent and Kagome's.

"Why do you smell like that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Just then she said, "My name is Mika, I am one of the most powerful Dream Benders in the fabric of time. I hold with me the Fan of Dreams so don't mess with me if you wish to live. Oh…one more thing I forgot to mention…I am your daughter and Kagome is my mother."

Well… did you like it! The more reviews I get (good reviews) the sooner I update! Until then…

I live in a dream…but I will return!


	3. Sending Dreams

Well here's chapter 3!

"What the hell are you talking about!" screamed Inuyasha.

"You heard me correctly…I am your daughter." Mika said still expressionless. "I am from 520 years in the future…I pushed myself back in time after I was attacked by Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then why are you living at his castle?" Kagome asked, remaining calm.

"Because, when I fell through time I was injured from the attack…So the little girl that travels with Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, must've asked him to help me." When Mika said this Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha so she was between the two.

"That's why you have my necklace!" Kagome was excited that she finally made some sense of what was happening.

"Why did Sesshoumaru attack you!" Inuyasha was still angry. Mika never answered his question.

"Tonight I will send you the dreams…They will be things that have happened before I fell back in time…until then…" She left with out finishing her sentence.

"What was that all about…" Shippo asked, he still didn't realize what was going on.

"I think that was our daughter." Kagome suggested mostly to Inuyasha in sort of daze.

"She's a Dream Bender…"Sango didn't seem to understand what was going on either.

"Well…" Miroku said, "it would explain Inuyasha and Kagome as her parents…since a Dream Bender is born from a hanyou and a miko."

"But I'm going to become a full demon when we finish the jewel." Inuyasha protested. He didn't want to admit that he could easily tell that Mika was his daughter.

"Maybe you use it for something else…" Kagome said, still in a daze. She was still thinking about all that had just happened. 'So Inuyasha does love me…and we're going to have kids!' A smile instantly flew across her face.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you two should go to sleep..." Shippo said, wanting to get a say in all this, "Mika said she would tell you everything in your dreams."

"Shippo's right, we should just go to sleep." Kagome said finally out of her daze.

"Feh!" Was all Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree. 'That was my daughter…I could sense it…even if she did change her scent, I can tell.'

**With Mika**

'When I get back to the castle I need to get to work on the dreams…I wonder what I should put in them…' The thought made Mika think back to all of the main events that had taken place in the past 520 years she had been around.

Then her thoughts were interrupted when Lord Sesshoumaru's castle came into her view.

'Damn… I almost forgot to change back into my human form!' She then took her fan from her back pocket and waved it in front of her face. Her ears were gone and her scent was back to the jasmine/rose smell she had when human.

She then landed on the castle grounds, near the spring. While looking out into the beautiful water, she sat down under a giant cherry tree. After a few moments, she stood.

"I guess I should get to work on the dreams…" She said to herself. She once again pulled out her fan and was about to create the dream when she heard someone behind her.

"Dream of Blades!" she screamed and turned to attack the person behind her.

Black blades went flying at the person who cried, "Hope of Wind!"

The attacks both vanished into nothing leaving both unharmed.

"I new I scented another Dream Bender!" Mika said happily, as she ran toward the girl.

"Yes… I am…" The girl said just as happily, "My name is Yumi. You're Mika, right?"

"I sure am…so, you aren't going to tell Sesshoumaru I'm a Dream Bender, are you?" Mika asked starting to get scared.

"No, of course not, but can I ask you something?" Yumi asked curiously. Mika nodded her head.

"Who are your parents…because it's so rare to find a Dream Bender…I'm from Kouga's wolf tribe…He's not my father though." Yumi said in an unsure voice.

"My

parents…umm…my parents are…well my mother is Kagome…and my father is…Inuyasha." Mika was getting ready to run for it. 'This girl is definitely going to run and go tell Sesshoumaru!'

Yumi said nothing; she just stared at the Dream Bender in awe.

"I thought Sesshoumaru would've killed your parents before you could be born…don't worry I won't tell anyone, if I do I would expose myself." Yumi said with a smile.

"Thank you…umm…can you help me with something…"Mika asked while looking at the ground, "Can you make a force field of illusion around the spring so Lord Sesshoumaru can't see that I'm creating dreams?"

"Sure… It'll be easy…but if you want to make dreams you should start now," a still smiling Yumi replied.

Yumi then walked about twenty-feet away and yelled, "Hope of Illusion!"

The second she said that she made one swift flick of her wrist and a giant force field covered the two girls. From the other side of the force field it looked as if no one was there and any body could pass through. Yumi then looked behind her to see Mika begin creating the dream.

"Dream of a memory, and of hope that is lost, while you sleep with a dream." Mika repeated these words over and over all night as she filled her parents heads with dreams of the future.

Well there's chapter 3, I hope you liked it! In the next chapter you will know about the dreams that Mika is sending to Inuyasha and kagome… when you read that chapter the whole story will make sense to anyone who's confused…Until then…

I live in a dream…but I will return!


	4. Inuaysha and Kagome's dream

This chapter should explain at least something to you. Enjoy!

Inuyasha and everyone were in a deep sleep. Sango was having a wonderful dream. They had defeated Naraku, and Kohaku came running up to her…They returned to the village of the demon slayers and were living a wonderful life.

Shippo was also having a nice dream. He was in a giant room that was filled with every type of candy ever invented. While sitting on a mountain of chocolate bar he watched as Kagome 'sit' Inuyasha over and over. It was a dream that he'd had before and every time it was better and better.

Miroku's dream was…well…let's just say Sango wasn't around and he was in a room full of women… (A/N you know exactly what I mean!)

However, while everyone else was having a wonderful dream, Inuyasha and Kagome were realizing there future.

One year in the future

"You have to choose, Inuyasha." Said Kikyo in her usual voice.

Kagome was standing next to Inuyasha as kikyo spoke. 'I agree with Kikyo on this.' thought Kagome.

"Kikyo…I love you…" Kagome felt her heart back in two, "but I can live with out you…I choose Kagome…it's not a hard decision."

Kikyo looked at the ground, "Well, Inuyasha, eventually you will die and be in hell with me…until then…" All of the souls flew out of Kikyo and she died. (A/N sorry Kikyo fans, but I hate her!)

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Kagome…" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace, "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome's eye's lit up. The day she had waited for had finally come.

"Yes." she whispered into his ear, "yes yes yes yes!" She was almost jumping up and down, but she immediately stopped when she felt his lips against hers.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away, "but we must wait till the human-youkai war is over, OK?"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. 'I can wait' she thought.

Three months later…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha went flying through the air. This was the day that would end the human-youkai war. Naraku had controlled thousands of humans to go and attack certain youkai. He then told all youkai that they should kill all of the humans. This resulted in the human-youkai war. Inuyasha and the others needed to somehow stop the youkai from slaughtering humans.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, "Are you alright?" she almost whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up, "Sesshoumaru! You bastard! These humans were under Naraku's control!

"Naraku's control or not they still killed Rin!" Sesshoumaru was really mad and he wasn't trying to hide it.

One of the first attacks that Naraku had done was aimed at Rin. He had two women go and talk to her while she picked flowers in a field. The women then pulled out a dagger and sliced Rin's throat. Sesshoumaru had been off settling an important agreement with the Lord of the South. He came back just in time to see the two women running away. Of course when he saw Rin lying on the ground, flowers still in her hand, dead, Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to kill the ladies. He then drew Tensaiga and revived Rin, yet again.

After Sesshoumaru did so Naraku appeared and persuaded him to kill all humans until the whole species was extinct. After that day Sesshoumaru started killing every worthless human he came across, with the exception of Rin of course.

Kagome then had a plan.

"Inuyasha, send the wind scar straight up into the sky." Kagome said with a small smile on her face.

"What will that do?" a puzzled Inuyasha asked.

"I think we can create another dimension…Just trust me, I can do this!" Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver and shot it just as Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga. Kagome's arrow was glowing an almost highlighter yellow. Then nothing could be heard…just a dull silence as the arrow and wind scar hit what seemed to be a barrier.

"The barrier of time…" Kagome thought allowed.

A giant slit appeared in the sky that started sucking in any thing that had some magic or youkai in it. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were all sucked into the void. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala (A/N I like the name kilala better than kirara.) were also drawn into the slit in the sky, followed by Shippo and millions of youkai. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't hold on any longer and they too were pulled into the void.

Once in side they realized that it looked almost exactly like the other world. Kagome saw millions of youkai take off but some stayed wanting to know what was going on. Sesshoumaru was one of the youkai that stayed along with Kouga and his tribe.

Kagome then spent the next few hours explaining to everyone that they where in another dimension that was free of most humans. She also told them that there was a time flaw, and that once a person reaches age twelve, youkai or not, they would have the lifespan of a powerful youkai. She explained that everyone that entered their world when it first opened would immediately have the lifespan of a youkai. They would have to rebuild there homes and anything else that was left in the other dimension. Kagome told them that they could go back to the other world any time they wanted, but if they are only going to hurt humans, the time barrier won't let them leave.

"So now I'll live as long as a youkai!" Sango was so happy, now she would have all the time in the world to search for her brother.

Everyone stared at her smiling face. Miroku took this as a good time to…well…be himself, as he pulled Sango into an embrace. Surprisingly Sango didn't slap him as his hind made its way for her butt. Sango then pulled away from Miroku only enough to see his eyes. Clearly he was waiting for the painful slap that he usually got, but it never came. She leaned closer to Miroku and kissed him. (A/N you read it right)

"Miroku," Sango said as she broke the kiss, "I love you."

Miroku so stunned that he almost couldn't speak whispered into her ear, "Will you marry me?"

Sango replied with another kiss.

"So is that a yes then." Miroku said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes." Was all she said as she kissed once more.

This suddenly reminded Inuyasha and Kagome, almost at the same time of their own promise to each other. By this time all of the other demons had left to start rebuilding there homes. Inuyasha and Kagome then left to find the perfect spot to build their estate.

507 year later…

"Kagome! It's your first baby girl!" Sango said as she handed the baby to Kagome. Kagome had been in labor for the past 14 hours.

"What should we name her, Inuyasha?" Kagome happily asked. It was the night of the new moon so Inuyasha was in his human form.

"How about…Mika?" (A/N mika means new moon) Inuyasha had always wanted a girl since they already had three boys.

"Mika…I love that name." Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha sat and looked at their new daughter.

One week later…

Kagome was sitting on the bench Inuyasha had put in the front of their estate. On her lap was her new born daughter Mika.

'It's so beautiful out here.' Kagome sighed. The sun had just set and she was getting tired. Suddenly, kagome saw a blue light fly into the yard.

"So, the rumors are true…you and Inuyasha have had your first and only daughter." The emotionless tone was one she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sesshoumaru," she was starting to get angry, "What do you want."

"I just hope Inuyasha remembers our deal." Said Sesshoumaru

"Don't worry… I do!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshoumaru while he drew Tetsusaiga.

"Good," was all he said as he surprisingly drew Tensaiga. He then charged at Inuyasha and the two fangs crossed, forming an X.

"Why the hell did you draw that sword!" Inuyasha would've laughed but he was trying to fight Sesshoumaru.

Just then pink light shot straight up from the two swords and a fan appeared. It was the Fan of Dreams. The Fan of Dreams was the most powerful fan that a Dream Bender could ever use. It was blood red with the name Mika written on it in black characters.

"What the hell is that." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the Tetsusaiga away from Tensaiga. Sesshoumaru then left just as he had come.

The fan then flew toward Mika and slowly she wrapped her small hand around it.

Five years later…

"Today you get to meet your brothers, Mika," Kagome said happily as she walked with her five-year-old daughter in the gardens. It had been atleast fifty-years since she had seen her sons last.

"They're here!" The housekeeper yelled out to the two girls.

"Thank you!" Kagome yelled back as she walked over to the front of the estate. She saw her three sons standing by the gate talking to Inuyasha.

"Yoshi, Haru, Kisho, I'm so glad you could come! I'd like you to meet mika your little sister, "Kagome said with her usual smile. Yoshi was the oldest of the three boys. He looked just like his father, with his silver hair and matching ears. But he had brown eyes. Haru had black hair and his mother's brown eyes. Kisho, the youngest, had black hair and golden eyes. The youngest brothers also had matching dog ears.

Three years later…

"Dad…help me…" Mika's voice was in a faint whisper, but Inuyasha could here ever word his injured daughter had said.

"It's alright Mika I got you." Inuyasha said as he picked her up.

Inuyasha had taken Mika into the woods to train her to use her hanyou abilities. While they were out a youkai had attacked them. Inuyasha got knocked out by a poison that it injected into him when it sliced his shoulder. Mika then tried to kill it with her 'Dream of Blades' but there was a barrier around it. She then decided to use her bow and arrows that her mother had taught her how to use. They broke the barrier but didn't kill the youkai. The youkai then sliced Mika's stomach just as Inuyasha had woken up. He killed the youkai and ran over to help his daughter.

They went back to the estate and Kagome bandaged up her wounded daughter.

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly as she wrapped up her daughters stomach.

"A youkai attached us while we were training and knocked me out. She tried to fight it but she's just not old enough. I mean she's only." Inuyasha said as he watched his mate clean his daughter's wounds.

"She'll be Ok…she has better healing powers than you." Kagome said with a weak smile.

Inuyasha then walked out of the room and went to a village of humans about two miles away from their estate. When he got there he found the village tailor.

"I need you to stitch hair from the fire rat in all of these clothes." He said to her as he handed her a bag of his daughter's clothes. The tailor looked in the bag and gave Inuyasha a strange look.

"Are these clothes from the human world?" The tailor asked.

"Ya, they're Mika's."

"Oh you mean your lovely daughter! Don't worry I'll start on this right now." The tailor almost ran into her hut and started sewing.

Inuyasha then ran back to his estate to check on Mika. As he entered his home Kagome was in the sitting room drinking tea.

"Sorry I took off…I was talking to the tailor in the village…I wanted her to stitch the seams of Mika's clothes with hair from the fire rat," Inuyasha said as he sat down next to his mate.

"Do you really think that'll protect her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just nodded.

four years later…

It was Mika's 12th birthday and her parents had left on a vacation leaving her alone at the estate. She was walking around the kitchen, fighting back tears as she read the letter in her hand:

_Dear Mika,_

_Your father and I are going to visit some relatives in the human world. We will be back in a few days._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Mika was crying now. This was her most important birthday, because she gets her youkai lifespan, and her parents left without even telling her. 'I guess I should just leave…if they don't even care to tell me that there leaving then maybe they don't care about me at all!'

Mika then ran to her room leaving the note on the kitchen floor. She threw a few changes of clothes in her black backpack and ran out of the house.

Soon she was almost to the well, where she would then decide where she should go. Mika was in the clearing and approached the well. She then heard a sound behind her. While pulling her fan out of her back pocket, she turned around and screamed "Dream of Blades!"

Before she could blast the person behind her, she found herself pinned up against a tree, with a hand around her neck.

"Come with me," an emotionless voice she had heard many times before said.

"Get your filthy hands off of me Sesshoumaru!" She screamed as she blasted him with energy from her fan.

"Your parents gave me custody of you as of today," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Ya, right," she said with her fan up in the air ready to strike.

"Don't make me fight you. The Lord of the North wouldn't want his son to mate with a girl that has bandages covering her entire body." He said still emotionless.

"What are you talking about? I'm not ever going to mate with that bastard!" Mika was getting really pissed off. She attacked him with her hanyou powers

"You have your mother's persistence and your father's fighting abilities." He said as he dodged Mika's attack.

"Well my dad sliced your arm clean off didn't he? So I say that gives me a good chance at kickin' your sorry ass!" Mika screamed as she blasted him with her 'Dream of blades'.

"That may be but don't forget I got my arm back a long time ago." He said as he slashed her stomach.

A blue light surrounded Mika and she was gone.

"Damn it…where is that bastard." Mika was waking up. She grabbed her stomach and yelled in pain. 'where am I?'

She saw a ton of people staring at her. Then a few wolves started to lick her face.

"Why do you smell like Kagome?" A man asked her. She looked closer and saw that all of the people staring at her were wolf youkai. She almost immediately recognized the person that was talking to her.

"Kouga?" She asked, as her eyesight began to focus, "I'm so glad it's you!" She jumped up, ignoring the pain, and hugged him.

He gently pushed her away, "Who are you?"

"It's Mika…Don't you remember me? I'm Sakura's friend…I've known you since the day I was born." Mika was starting to feel the pain in her stomach and fell to the ground. 'What is going on?'

"Who's Sakura? And you never told me why you smell like Kagome." Kouga was starting to get confused.

Mika glanced around. 'Why don't these people recognize me?' She then looked up at Kouga, "Has the human-youkai war ended yet?"

"I've never even heard of that war," Mika then knew what time she was in.

"I have to leave…oww…" She fell to the ground the second she tried to stand.

"No, you're too injured to be up. We just finished bandaging your stomach," Kouga said.

Mika just nodded. She knew she should stay put. 'Tonight, I'll leave while everyone asleep. Then I can go to the well go to my own time and go home…' She then realized that if she went home Sesshoumaru would take her, so she decided that she would find a place in the woods and hide her scent until she could figure out what to do.

Hours later Mika awoke to find everyone asleep. She quietly walked out of the den and ran into the woods. She was a good four miles from the cave and decided that she should change her appearance and scent to a human form, using her Fan of Dreams. When she was done she started walking. After a few minutes, she saw something out of the corner of her eye but before Mika could do anything she was dead.

Sesshoumaru came into the clearing where she lay dead, followed by Rin and Jaken. The second Rin saw the dead girl she ran to her and started crying.

"Rin, move aside," Sesshoumaru said as he drew Tensaiga.

"Yes my lord," rin ran behind him.

With one swift swing of the fang, Mika took in a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and saw the very person that had attacked her in her own era. Sesshoumaru sensed her fear and was curious as to why she jumped back a few inches when she saw him. 'She probably has heard of me.' He then dismissed the thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha then woke up. It was in the middle of the night and a cold breeze was blowing. Inuyasha jumped from his tree to Kagome, who was right below him.

"That was our daughter," Kagome was starting to cry, "and we left her…She got hurt…"

"It's alright," Inuyasha said as he held Kagome in his arms, "now that we know what's going to happen we won't ever let that bastard even go near her."

Well I hope you like it. It took me forever to think up. Now make sure you review!

Until then…

I live in a dream…but I will return.


	5. The arrival to the castle

I want some more reviews!

* * *

"Inuyasha…what are we going to do?" Kagome asked. They were both sitting in the tree that Inuyasha had slept in. After the dreams they had, neither of them could even consider sleeping. 

"Well we still have to go to the castle. If we hurry we should be able to make it there by nightfall." Inuyasha replied to Kagome. He was just as worried as she was. He was starting to feel protective of his daughter, as well as his future mate. When he saw how attached Mika was to Kouga, sudden curiosity, as well as disgust, struck him. 'Why would Mika be so nice to Kouga…if she's really my daughter she would probably rip him to shreds. Something must've happed so that I don't hate Kouga anymore.' Inuyasha almost laughed at himself. 'Yeah right, like anything could make me stop hating Kouga.'

While Inuyasha was thinking this, Kagome was battling with her own thoughts. 'So, I'm gonna mate with Inuyasha, kill Kikyou, make another dimension, have four kids, get a youkai lifespan, have my daughter pushed back through time, and make amends with Kouga…wow…I'm gonna have one hell of a life!' Kagome was almost smiling when she thought of a dead Kikyou.

It was almost dawn, the others would be up soon, and then they would continue with their journey.

* * *

**Back at Sesshoumaru's castle**

It was around noon, and Mika and Rin were out in the fields, picking flowers. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and scrumptious scents filled the air.

"Mika I'm so glad you're here to play with Rin." A happy Rin said as she ran around looking for only the most beautiful flowers.

"I'm happy I'm here to Rin…" Mika realized that today her parents were most likely going to arrive, "but I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" said an emotionless voice she new all to well.

"I have to go home…after I find out how," Mika was to intrigued in her thought to realize what she just said.

"Mika I would like to talk to you…in my study," Sesshoumaru said as he was thinking about hat he would ask her.

"Alright…let me finished picking flowers with Rin, and then I'll be right up." Mika said she needed a few minutes to think about what she was going to say, and she new that he would give her some time to finish 'picking flowers with Rin'. If he didn't Rin would start crying.

Sesshoumaru just turned and walked for his study. He could tell that she had wounds on her stomach, but she wouldn't tell him. Rin had asked Mika once about it when she bent down and almost screamed in pain. So he would first find out about the wounds then he would ask her who she really was. He had a feeling he new.

* * *

Mika was walking the hall that lead to Sesshoumaru's study. The same study that made her feel uneasy. As she approached the door and turned the handle she felt like she was going to throw up. She hated that feeling. Mika walked into the large room, unaware of what Sesshoumaru was going to ask her. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked she was almost trembling in fear but she would never show it. Mika noticed a book on the floor, she thought it strange. 'He always has this place spotless, so why does he have a book on the floor.' She looked closer at it and saw that it was a children's book. 'Oh…it must be Rin's.' She walked over to pick it up. She didn't know that she was doing exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted her to do.

Mika bent over to pick it up. Her shirt lifted up enough for Sesshoumaru to notice bandages. She had her hand on the book when pain struck her. 'Damn it…I'm so stupid! Why the hell did I do that when I know I'm hurt!' Mika dropped the book and stood straight with her hand on her stomach putting pressure on the pain.

"How did you get injured?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he stood from his desk.

Mika decided to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"You are hurt. Why did you not tell me?" Sesshoumaru was almost concerned, but didn't show any emotion on his face.

Mika lifted her shirt up enough to see the bandages around her waist.

"I know they were not from the youkai that killed you." Sesshoumaru had a thought, "Why didn't Tensaiga heal your wounds?" He new that now she had to tell him about how she wasn't human.

Mika said nothing. She now wished that she had mastered her Fan of Dreams. She then realized why Tensaiga didn't heal her… 'Fan of Dreams was made from Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga! So I already have that power it has.'

"Well…I guess I can't call you human anymore." Sesshoumaru wanted to know who she was so he could kill her and get it over with.

Mika looked at him, with anger and hatred. Sesshoumaru almost backed up a little but didn't. The young girl then heard footsteps running down the hall and into the study. 'Saved by Rin.' Mika sighed in relief as she listened to the panting Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…Inuyasha and his friends have arrived…" poor Rin was panting and out of breath.

Sesshoumaru then left without a word with Rin and Mika close behind him. Mika still didn't know why Sesshoumaru wanted to see Inuyasha.

They then walked into a giant room that was fit to be a ballroom, but Mika new Sesshoumaru would never in his life host a ball. She then saw her parents as well as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled to his half-brother.

"To make a deal with you." Sesshoumaru was fighting back a smile. "When you have a daughter, I want to have custody of her when she turns twelve." Sesshoumaru then turned his head to look at Mika. He could here her faintly whisper, "That bastard how dare he."

"Why would I ever let you have my daughter?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I need her to mate with the lord of the north's son." He looked emotionless but he was really trying hard not to laugh in his brother's face.

Mika started to walk in between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She was almost there when she stopped herself.

"No!" Mika turned her head to see Kagome scream, "We will never do that!"

"Either you let me take her or I'll kill her before she's born." When Sesshoumaru said this Kagome felt tears fill her eyes.

"Fine! But I warn you, if she's my daughter she'll put up one hell of a fight!" Inuyasha was about to kill his brother but Tensaiga wouldn't let him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said through her tears.

"Kagome…I'm sorry but if we don't then he'll kill you and her." Inuyasha tried to comfort Kagome but it wasn't working.

"So, that's why I fell through time! That's why you two left me! I'll tell all of you one thing…I'm NEVER going to ANYTHING you say so just forget about it!" Mika pulled her fan out of her pocket and through an attack in Sesshoumaru's direction. He expected it to just be a small attack that wouldn't even hurt him…but he was wrong…very wrong.

Giant pink blades went flying for him. He was thrown against the wall. All he could think was 'How is she so powerful!'

* * *

Ok that was chapter 5. there's more to come so R&R! The more review the sooner I update… until then…

I live in a dream…but I will return!


	6. In His Grasp

This chapter finally get interesting…

* * *

Inuyasha was fighting with everything he could not to shout out "YEAH! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Mika was then surrounded by a blue light and disappeared. Sesshoumaru awoke from his unconsciousness just as Rin and Jaken ran up to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said out of breath.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please let them stay." Rin begged, "Just until we find Mika."

Sesshoumaru had to try with everything he could not to slit Rin's throat for even suggesting the idea.

"Fine." He said, standing, "Jaken. Show them to their rooms."

"Yes My lord."

Inuyasha and the others followed without a word.

* * *

Mika awoke in a dark, cold, room. The first thing she realized was that she couldn't smell or hear the way she usually does. She was human.

"Damn it!" she whispered fiercely. She attempted to stand then felt that her right wrist was chained above her to the wall. She finally got her balance and stood, but almost cried out in pain. Her wound on her stomach had opened up. Rubbing her fingers together she could feel the warmth of her blood.

A door opened about twenty feet away from her and light filled the room. Now she could also see her blood, but that was far from her mind as she gazed apon the man in the doorway.

"Naraku!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Naraku smiled. Mika winced. It was painful to watch the joy he had from seeing her like this. A Dream Bender. Heir to the Western Lands. Probably one of the most powerful beings to live. Chained to a wall. Human.

"You make me sick!" She screamed.

"Good." Was all he said as he walked away, Kagura appearing in his place. She walked over to where Mika was standing and broke the chain with her "Dance of blades". Mika rubbed her wrist to get the blood circulation going and followed Kagura out of the dark room.

Kagura lead Mika down several corridors until they stopped at a door.

"Naraku said that you should stay in here until told otherwise." Kagura explained, "I think you should listen to him if you value your life."

Any normal person would've gotten chills by her word but Mika just shrugged it off. Kagura didn't scare her, she never did. After Naraku was defeated, Kagura was free. Mika remembered her coming by the estate when she was ten. Kagura had heard of the Dream bender and for that day taught Mika various ways to use the Fan of Dreams.

Mika entered the room. It was exactly like she pictured a room in Naraku's palace to look like. Black curtains, black bed-spread, black vase with black flowers on an almost black nightstand. She pulled back the curtains to reveal a dark purple sky.

"Figures." She sighed. She actually kinda liked the room. Her favorite colors being black and red. There were a few lit candles on a vanity table. Their light reflected off of the mirror and made the room bright enough to comfortably see in.

Mika then glanced toward the doorway only to see Naraku himself standing there. She new it wasn't a puppet.

"Do you realize how powerful you are?" He asked, emotionlessly.

"Yes" Was Mika's only reply.

"I am quite surprised you do not have a mate." This was one of the rare times that Mika was shocked.

"I'm a little young don't ya think."

"Not at all. Someone of your power should mate when desired." He said.

"Get to the point." She said losing her patience. ' If he's gonna try to hook me up with someone, I want to know so I can kill that someone!'

"You are one of the most powerful beings alive." He looked at her, "When you are not human of course. If anyone were to mate with you they would have absolute power."

Mika stared at him boredly. She already new that. "Yeah, so?"

"You are going to be my mate."

* * *

Don't kill me! R&R! If you got any questions…ask! Until then…

I live in a dream…but I will return!


End file.
